Code of love
by HTML5
Summary: An Inkling boy who spends too much time doing work rather than turfin gets given the chance to work with the famous squid sisters becoming very close friends with them and more! With the help of his friends they will do anything to get him to where he wants to be.
1. Chapter 1

**This Is a story I have been writing for a bit of fun, but I do it mainly to improve my writing skills so reviews would be grateful. Also, there may be errors in the story because I am not the most skilled writer or proofreader out there. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story as new chapters are added along the way.**

* * *

Turf wars, The sport that every squid loves. You spray ink everywhere to win the game. Well, it's not that easy there are rules to it to make it more interesting. You have a team of four, your team needs to get the most ink on the floor than the enemy team. You can splat an enemy team member to delay them from their spreading ink so you have more time to fire your ink. Everyone has heard of it and played it, you would be considered "not fresh" if you hadn't played it or heard of it. Which I guess that makes me one of them. I don't play turf wars, I have only ever played it once when I was 14 and I didn't really think much of it. I didn't hate it I just preferred doing other stuff like building computers and writing code the "not fresh" stuff according to some people.

My name is Elliot and I'm currently 18 years old, I mainly sit down and create websites with code which most people would find boring but I enjoy it. Every so often I will go out one night with my friends to have a drink or just to hang out so I'm not a complete loner. My friends appreciate my work and usually ask for my help if they have problems with their computer or phone and I gladly help. I live in an apartment on my own but usually one of my friends come over to keep me company.

A knock on the door caught my attention causing me to get out of my seat to open it.

"Hey Elliot, you busy?" A smile appeared on his face for a moment.

"No, you wanna come on in?" I smile at him and move out the way to let him in.

My friend Archie is a nice guy, he spends a lot of his time at the shooting range testing out new weapons to be used in turf war. He comes to visit me often to talk about anything really, he is always looking at the news to keep on top of everything.

"Sheldon got me test out this new charger, I have never seen a weapon so powerful before" His widened just of the thought of it.

"Oh really?, what was it" I close the door behind and give him a quick glance.

"It was a high calibre charger. I had to lie down to fire it without hurting myself! It was able to penetrate through metal with ease and damn was it heavy." He shook his head in disbelief as if he was imagining it to be a dream.

"That doesn't seem very safe for it to be used for turf war?" I head towards the kitchen, which was across from the entrance to my apartment, to grab two cans of Kelpa cola.

"Yeah," Archie chuckles at my question. "It is for the military to use against armoured vehicles which were a change from testing out the typical plastic turf war guns".

I passed him his drink and take a seat on the soft sofa in the main room of the apartment which is next to the entrance of the apartment. "Sounds like some serious stuff?"

Archie collapses on the sofa and takes a sip from the refreshing drink. "yeah it does" He briefly, looks up pondering about the weapon. "Anyway! I found something that you will love".

"Really, what's that" I raise an eyebrow thinking of what it could be.

"You know those two squid sisters?"

"Yeah who doesn't? They are every squid's fantasy to meet them" I chuckle and shake my head of the thought of it.

"Well they're looking for someone to create a website about them, you know like a portfolio but instead to advertise their albums and stuff"

"You serious?" I look at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah I'm serious, you interested? If so I can send you the link"

"Yeah I'm interested, for sure" I nod my head and smile.

"Thought you would, I will send you the link now" He smiles at me and reaches for his phone from his pocket. "I've sent you the link but I gotta run now since I still got a few guns to test out and I'm sure your website will be the best against others. Anyway, I will see you later" He waves goodbye and leaves the room.

"Alright I will see you later" I close the door behind him and I rush to my computer. 'Let us begin' I think to myself.

…...

After looking at what Archie had sent me I had been doing research non-stop about the squid sisters. The competition requires that the website displays the latest albums by the squid sisters and to talk about their history and personality. I'm not a huge fan of the squid sisters but I have heard of their songs. The squid sisters also cover the news on the TV so its heard to miss them and well let us just say they have the looks. It's a boys dream to be able to go out with them so no wonder they are popular.

I have created many different websites for people which they pay me to do; I earn most of my money from doing this but they are only small businesses I've never had to make a website for a large company. So this could be my chance to get my name out there and maybe get employed to do contract work which would pay better and could move out of this small apartment. My apartment isn't terrible I would just like to have a bit more space for me to relax in.

My apartment only has 4 rooms a lounge, bathroom, kitchen and a bedroom. My bedroom is where I have a computer to do my work and of course sleep; the lounge is where I have my sofa and TV to relax in. Even though it's quite small I like, it has everything I need but I would just like an upgrade.

I'm never gonna get a new apartment if I just sit here and do nothing, I best get started with this website. First I will need to plan it out I have already written down the requirements so I will need to make sure that I meet those requirements or it will be a failure.

I turn my computer on and the monitors light up prompting me to log in. I quickly do so and launch photoshop to create quick designs of what the website will look like. I have two monitors on my computer, one on the left and one on the right. It makes my work more accessible for me I can work with two programs simultaneously. Not many people would put this much money into this but for me, I put a lot of money and work towards building this. The computer alone cost 100,000 squid coins so I can see why people disagree with spending that much money on what computer.

…..

The day is coming to an end and I am starting to get tired. I have been working non-stop since Archie left; once I start something I can't stop. I always try to get as much done as I can with the time I have. My friends sometimes say that I should take more breaks or go to sleep early because I am usually dead by the next day. It's getting close to midnight and I think that I should agree to what they say about my when I should sleep.

Saving my work and turning my computer off I lie in bed and look up at the ceiling. I've managed to get a few of the pages done for the site. But I've got this sick feeling that the website just won't be good enough. Some expert could be creating a website right now and easily beat the competition. I'm just an amateur who only has had a few years of experience. I shouldn't dwell on it I need to get some rest so I can be ready to continue my work tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2 Anticipation!

A sudden beeping noise echoed across the room of the apartment

"JESUS!" I jump out of my bed from the sudden noise. "Its 7 already, I was having a nice dream" Reaching out to turn the alarm I yawn like a lion. I am incredible tired from yesterdays work from endlessly typing and clicking to create a dream website which may be waste of my time. Who knows how many people are entering this competition; there could be thousands of them working non-stop to win.

Heading towards the kitchen I sigh and take a bowel from the cupboard. Filling the bowel with cereal and pouring some cold fresh milk along with it. What if I did win? It doesn't say what the reward is it just says to make a website. Would I get money, fame, free tickets to their concert? It wouldn't matter anyway, I would be happy enough to see my work accepted and just winning a competition is enough to satisfy me.

I finish my cereal and head towards my computer to get to creating this website if I work hard enough I might be able to get it finished today. Taking a long hard stretch I place my hands on the keyboard and begin typing.

….

A familiar knocking sound could be heard from the entrance of my apartment.

"Hey Charlie, What brings you here?" I Ask with a warming smile.

Me and Charlie have been friends for a long time and we made a promise to never lose contact with each other. He works at the local bakery to make the tastiest bread in inkopolis. A lot of the squids come there after school so he gets quite a lot of business.

"Heard you were making a website to win a competition thought I come along to see how you are doing with it and you still where those plain white t-shirts?" He gives me this quizzical look.

"Well I'm not going anywhere so I don't have to look fresh" Charlie always questions my fashion but he does this so I don't get any weird looks from the other squids. Charlie has sapphire blue tentacles and cyan blue eyes for a perfect match. He wears a Choco Layered LS shirt to match with the colours where he works at along with the Choco clogs shoes.

I have golden tentacles with a slight hue of purple at the end of them. Usually I wear basic clothes since I am mostly in my apartment where only my friends can meet me, in this case I am only wearing a plain White LS shirt and a white headband.

Charlie shrugs his shoulders in response to my comment "I suppose so, I just don't want to see little squids laughing at you for not being fresh, anyway I just want a quick look at what you have made. Actually you have probably finished it already knowing you and how much you work".

I laugh at his response and head towards my computer signalling for him to come in. "This is it so far, I've got the homepage and some of the info pages done, what do you think?".

He opens his eyes in astonishment. "Dude that's amazing! Are those animations?".

"Yeah they are called GIFs I did some searching and manage to find some of the squid sisters and added it to the background of the page". Scrolling down the page I turn to look at him to see him nodding with approval.

"I'm impressed with what you have done, You have a good chance at winning or even a certain chance of winning?".

"I'm glad you liked, I have been working hard on it" Looking at the website I can see why he likes it. It has an easy navigation that lights up when you hover your mouse on it; Nice background images and animations of the squid sisters with test overlaying it; Samples of their songs on some of the pages and links that automatically scroll the page for you.

"It also looks like you are close to finishing it, Are you gonna submit it today or are you gonna rest for a bit?". He looks at me eagerly waiting for my response.

"I think I will get it done today but it depends on how long it takes for me to do all the testing". Scratching my face I quickly examine the page to estimate how long would take to test everything.

He chuckles at my response "I'm sure you will get it done, you always get it done" HE pats me on the shoulder for reassurance. "anyway thanks for letting me see the website maybe after this we can go out since you don't go out much"..

"Yeah I will think about it" We wave goodbye and he shuts the door behind him Taking a deep breathe I get straight back to working on the website determined to get it finished by the end of the day.

…..

At 11:00pm I finally finish my work. I have never worked so hard in my life to get something completed. It was an enjoyable experience, something about creating websites is very fun and really brings out your creativity. I like to get my work done quickly and this project was no different, within two brief days I had created a fully functioning website. All I need to do now is to submit it and hope for the best that it wins.

Surprisingly I feel nervous about all this. I'm worried that my website won't compare to others and it will merely put to the side; all that effort I put into it would be wasted for nothing. It's better to try to fail than failing to try. That has been my motto and always will be. Even though I may not win I can say that I gave my best and gives me a chance to improve my work.

Changing into my pyjamas I collapse onto my bed and get deep under the covers. It wont be a few days until I here something from them since the closing date is until the end of tomorrow and then they have to decide a winner. Until then I can relax and enjoy the free time that I have.

….

It was now the weekend and I had been visiting Charlie s Bakery since he asked me to come out some more. I also went to get some more clothes with Charlie since he insisted that I get with the latest trends of clothes. Archie also wanted me to help out with carrying heavy equipment, nothing too special.

A faint vibrating noise woke me up. I look over to see my phone it shaking as if it was trying to tell me something. It is Archie calling me at 5:00am. "What is it Archie? It's 5 in the morning".

"Dude you won!" I had to move my ear away from the phone from how loud he was shouting.

"What?" asking him with a sleepy voice.

"Your website won! I will read what it says on their site" He takes a deep breathe before he starts to speak."Congratulations to Elliot Richardson for his amazing work at creating the perfect website for our new album and congratulations to all of our lovely contestants, Love from the squid sisters. I think you need to check your email mister"

Sitting up from my I rub my tentacles in disbelief at what I had just heard. Me? Some ordinary squid won a competition involving the one and only squid sisters. "Uhh I'm getting out of bed now thanks for the call".

"hahaha no problem mate I will see you later today, you can tell me all about it then" Archie hangs up the phone and I quickly dash to the bathroom for a shower and to put on some clothes.

My heart was racing I couldn't believe that I had won all the hard work had paid off. I tap my fingers desperately on the table waiting for my computer to turn on in anticipation to see what my reward is. Opening my web mail I see that I have one new inbox from the squid sisters. Slowly I click the new email to be presented with a message. "Well done Elliot! |You are the chosen winner for your excellent website. We could clearly see that you had worked hard in creating this in order to fit our requirements. We would like to see you at our studio located next to inkopolis tower, I'm sure you know where that is. Email us if you can't make it so we can arrange another date. Until then stay fresh".

I was excited and nervous at the same time. I get to see the squid sisters in person directly this is like a once in a million. What will they think of me? I can see why Charlie would be so concerned with what I wear. The squid sisters are the king at being fresh I wouldn't want to look like an absolute loser in front of them. I wonder what I will do there? I have so many questions but they will have to wait until tomorrow. For now I need to go visit my friends about the news.


	3. Chapter 3 freshen up!

"WHAT! You get to see the Squid Sisters!" Charlie's mouth was wide open almost touching the floor.

"Yes and please be quieter, I don't want swarms of 14-year-old boys and girls huddling around me" I quickly scan the surrounding Bakery to spot for anyone who could have heard us.

"Anyway congrats man, We knew you could do it" Archie Replied while leaning back on the chair.

"Yeah thanks but I'm not actually sure what I am going to be doing with the squid sisters it just says to meet them at their studio" Stroking my chin I look at the ceiling to try to figure out what will happen with my meeting tomorrow.

Charlie leans onto the table eager to hear more. "Ah who cares you get to see two beautiful squids, aren't they our age as well?" He sends me a cheeky smile and Archie was giggling away.

Giving them a quizzical look I cross my hands in disgust. "I'm quite certain that this isn't a date thank you"

"Well even if it isn't we need to make sure you are fresh, you would definitely not want to put off the squid sisters" Archie nods with agreement and they both stare at me intently.

"Luckily I helped to freshen up your wardrobe recently so it shouldn't be too hard to find something super fresh". He rubs his hands together in excitement.

I roll my eyes and grin at his eagerness to see me be fresh and out with other people. "Maybe I could get them to meet you for helping me out if I get the chance".

"Yes please!" Archie and Charlie replied in synch with each other.

I laugh at their childish response almost making me fall off my chair. "I didn't realize you were so interested in them.

"Well they are super famous, isn't that a good enough reason to want to meet them?" Archie replied while he still has a big grin on his face from the thought of meeting the two idols.

"I suppose so, anyway I think we need to start preparing for tomorrow don't you think?". I said while standing up from my chair and taking a long stretch.

"Agreed, let's head back to your apartment to see what clothes will best fit you since I have someone to cover the bakery for me today" Charlie waves the inkling on the counter goodbye.

The bakery was a calm and small place for inklings to come and sit down to relax while having a warm muffin. It was more of a café rather than a bakery but it still sold all the usually bakery items to eat at home. A long counter with a wide selection f food was at the end f the room and in front of the counters were an array of wooden chairs and tables. Beyond that was a glass wall and door with the word "Charlie's Bakery" engraved on it.

The three of us stroll out of the shop to head back to my apartment to prepare for my big day.

….

"This will do, the simple but fresh shirt and tie by Splash Mob" Charlie spins the shirt around to get a full look at it.

Archie nods in approval and leans forward to get a more detailed look. "Yeah, it has got that fresh business squid look which will be perfect for this situation".

Gently reaching out I feel the fabric of the fine shirt. "I like it but what shoes and hats will I wear?"

Charlie reaches out to show me the pair of shoes he had chosen "These, The strapping whites also made by Splash Mob so these are a perfect match".

Archie quickly whips out a pink cap with z patterns on it which he slaps on my head. "And a squid-stitch cap made by Skalop"

"These are all level three clothing so they are as fresh as you get". Charlie shoved the clothes to me and stood there waiting for me to do something. "Well? What are you waiting for try them on".

I dash to the bathroom and quickly change my clothes. Looking in the mirror I closely inspect the clothes. They looked fresh on me. The shirt showed off my broad shoulders and the shoes matched with my shirt. The hat made me look more cool and less of a nerd as some would say. Leaving the bathroom I stand in front of my friends displaying them my new look.

"I don't think I have ever seen you this fresh before". Both Charlie and Archie nod with approval about my new fresh look.

"Yeah it's not too bad is it, I quite like it myself" I look down to examine the shirt, tie, and shoes. The quality of the clothes is very good and rather expensive which is why they are level 3.

"Let's hope the Squid Sisters approve of your look". A worried expression appeared on Archie's face.

I bite my lip in fear of being rejected by the two biggest idols in Inkopolis. If they didn't think I looked fresh then they would probably kick me out straight away.

"it will be fine trust me, You should change back into your previous clothes you wouldn't want to ruin them before you have actually met them would you?" A big grin appeared on his face which triggered me to smile in response.

"Yeah you're right, wouldn't want to ruin my big day tomorrow," I said as I slowly return to the bathroom to swap back to my old clothes. Standing there for a moment and I take a deep breath. 'I'm really going to visit the squid sisters in person'.

….

It was seven in the morning and I was struggling to sit still on the chair. My meeting with the two iconic singers was only two hours away and I still hadn't got changed yet. I haven't talked to anyone new in a while especially girls. I'm worried that I will say something stupid or do something stupid and they will instantly reject me because I will look like an idiot. I cannot back down now though I said I will be able to make it and I'm 18 years old I can handle this no problem.

Standing from my chair I start putting on the clothes that were neatly laid out on my bed ready for this moment. Buttoning my shirt, straightening my tie and slipping my shoes on I take one last deep breath and head towards door exiting my apartment.

I check my phone for any messages from my friends who had in fact contacted me saying "good luck" and "all the best". Also, I check my emails one last time to see if any changes are made but no new messages have come in from the squid sisters instead I am greeted with spam email. I slip the phone back into my pocket and sway my arms to let off any nerves that are still lingering on me.

Lastly, I leave the apartment building and take one last look at my safe haven. The building was tall marble white square building. It was not the biggest building in Inkopolis but it was still huge compared to some of the shops around it. It was regularly cleaned so the building would shine when the sun was out showing off it's pristine look.

….

A horde of young inklings was huddling around a window trying to get a closer look at what was going on inside. This is the squid sisters studio which is small compared to some of the towering buildings located in Inkopolis. There is only one large window on the building which is where all the young kids hope to find the squid sisters sitting on their overly sized chairs or doing the news. The rest of the building was squared shaped and is on top of a small coffee shop so you have to go on a platform raised above the ground to be able to look in.

To the right of the building was a small alleyway which would lead to a mysterious sea urchin called Spyke. Supposedly he improves your perks on your clothing but it is completely random on what perks you will get. I wouldn't know too much since I am not into turf war and anything sort of clothing related. On the left of Spyke is a metal door which is sealed tight to prevent inklings from entering. According to the email, this is the entrance to a studio and I will be greeted by a bodyguard who will ask my name.

"Here goes nothing" Heading towards the Alleyway some inklings were looking at me and others carried on with their conversations. The so-called Spyke continued to examine a shell of a super sea snail paying no attention to me. I have a brief look to see if anyone was still watching but instead, everyone had gone back to doing their own conversations thankfully. Standing in front of the door I knock it hard three times. For a moment, no one responds and as I am about to knock again I get a response.

"Who is it?" A deep voice cried out.

"Elliot Richardson, I am supposed to be meeting up with the Squid sisters" I respond with a big gulp.

The door creaks open and standing before me is a tall and bulky inkling wearing a fluorescent jacket. "Follow me, Callie and Marie are both waiting for you". Said the bodyguard as he moves his hands out the way to signal me to come in.

The door slams behind me and I walk down the narrow dark corridor that was dimly lit by small LED lights. I was starting to sweat from the tight space and that I would soon be face to face with the ibeautiful Squid Sisters.

At the end of the hallway I see a room which is well lit. " through there you will find them waiting for you". The bodyguard pointed at the room in front of me to make sure that I knew where to go.

"Thank you" I turn to give him a small grin and a nod to show my appreciation.

"Your Welcome" As he says that he turns and head back towards the door that he was guarding.

For a few moments, I close my eyes and prepare myself for what's to come. Blinded by the bright light from the room I see two female inklings sitting and giggling with each other. The room was very posh it had a wooden floor board, a large flat screen TV, a glass table in the center of the room with a champagne bottle in a bucket full of Ice and three leather sofas all facing the table in the middle.

The two Squid Sisters were sitting opposite each other slouching on the sofas with huge smiles on their faces. Whatever they were talking about must have been funny and enjoyable to them.

Suddenly the two girls face me and look at me intently but soon smiles grew on their faces. My heart was pounding it felt like I was going to have a heart attack. But I was also excited at the same time to be given this chance. So many questions filled my mind all to do with the competition. But all my questions will soon be answered.


	4. Chapter 4 squid idols

"Oh! hello, we didn't see you there" the dark purple coloured tinted tentacle inkling proudly stood up from the sofa and quickly ran towards me.

"Callie has been very eager to see you" the minty white coloured tentacle inkling calmly stood from her chair and slowly walked towards me as well.

"Oh yes, what you have made for us is perfect I just couldn't wait to thank you" she clasped her hands together and was jumping around in excitement.

"Oh it was nothing," I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"but it was everything to us, cmon lets sit down." Suddenly Callie tightly grabs me by my wrist and drags me to the centre of the room where the sofas are almost making me fall over. Meanwhile, Marie was giggling in the background.

Both Callie and Marie was sitting opposite each other like before while I was sitting on the sofa which was in between them. Both of their eyes were fixated on me as if I was an alien from outer space.

"Well it's nice to see you both and I am glad that I could help you," I said while smiling towards the two beautiful inklings.

"it's amazing what you have made, How did you make it,?" said Callie as she leans forward towards me clearly interested in what I had to say.

"Yes, how did you make it?" Marie pondered as she sits back in leans her head on her hand. Marie was more relaxed and calm compared to Callie who is more energetic and excited.

"Well there is a lot of it and it is quite hard to explain so-" Before I could finish Callie suddenly interrupted me.

"Oh just tell us anyway! I'm interested in how you do it" Demanded Callie without breaking eye contact with me.

"Okay then, just tell me if you don't understand anything, I will try to keep it as simple as possible, Okay?"Both Callie and Marie both nod in simultaneously and sit there silently. "Well, we use a special language that is used to tell the computer what do, Like a set of instructions," I claimed while focusing my eyes on both Callie and Marie. "But if you get one of those instructions wrong in any way the computer won't understand it and it won't work" I added.

"How do you make it look all pretty?" Marie asked as she lies her head on the armchair staring at me.

"I give my instructions some properties like a human being, I tell it what colour it is, the height, width and position of it," I said to Marie as she nods back at me. "There are many different properties that you can use, this adds a lot of variety to your website which is what I did t get it to look like it is now" I explained while sitting up on the sofa.

"Maybe you could show us one day Please?" Callie insisted with her adorable puppy eyes.

"Sure I can, why wouldn't I?" I asked, putting my hands behind my head.

"Well, I thought you may be busy or something". Callie stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to spend more time with you, would I?" I proclaimed with open arms.

Callie started to blush and giggle with delight. "How sweet of you Elliot" Callie teased as she started to play with her tentacles.

Marie bursts out laughing at Callie for her remark and had to cover her mouth to prevent her from continuously laughing. Callie, on the other hand, turned to Marie with her arms crossed in frustration."What!" Callie exclaimed while furiously staring at Marie.

"It's just you that's all," Marie Replied still barely being able to contain her laughter.

"What about me Marie!?" Callie snapped at Marie, red with anger.

"You go all quiet and nervous when someone compliments you, but best of all you go as red as a tomato," Marie exploded into laughter while Callie was staring at Marie with bare teeth.

"Marie you are pissing me off now!" Yelled Callie, Suddenly standing up and heading towards Marie with clenched fists. Instinctively I leap off the sofa and put my hand in front of Callie preventing her from getting any closer to Marie.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa lets calm down shall we?" I questioned, Glancing both at Callie and Marie who were now calmed down.

"Sorry," Callie uttered, looking at the floor in shame with her arms in front of her.

"It's okay I just didn't want a fight between you to that's all" I uttered, Placing my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Marie had finally calmed down and look away in shame for what she had said.

Callie slowly looks up to me and grins. "Thanks," said Callie, looking top to bottom at me with wide eyes. "Wow you're quite tall actually," Callie was short compared to me and her head only made it to my chest. "How tall are you?" Callie enquired.

"I'm 6ft, is that a problem?" I said while biting my lip in concern.

"No, No that's not a problem at all I was just curious," Callie exclaimed as she rapidly shakes her head.

"She prefers taller inklings anyway" Marie teased with an evil Grin of pleasure from teasing her cousin.

"Marie!" Callie hissed at Marie's remark and went to go sit down on the sofa opposite Marie again with her arms crossed blushing slightly. Gently I place myself back down on the sofa and got once comfortable again.

"So then what's your ideal height for a female inkling, Elliot?" Marie asked as she crosses her legs and faces towards me.

"and what do you mean by that if I may ask?" I added raising an eyebrow at her question.

"Well you know, one for a girlfriend," replied Marie with a cheeky smile.

I chuckle at her response "I'm not too bothered about height it is about the looks and their personality I think, don't you agree?" I responded While Callie's eyes briefly glanced over to me then away still blushing from the previous incident.

"Yes I totally agree with you, what do you think Callie?" Marie smiled. Callie's head looked at Marie then turned to look at me but she was struggling to maintain eye contact.

"Erm yeah I agree" Callie uttered still not maintaining eye contact with me or Marie.

"Is everything okay Callie? you've gone all quiet" I asked tilting my head to the side to get a better look at her face.

"oh err y-yes, yes I'm okay" Stuttered Callie giving me a fake smile before she quickly went back to her quiet self again.

"Anyway, Elliot have you found that special someone?" Marie wondered as she twiddles with her tentacles.

"No, I haven't, have you?" I replied raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Callie stated. " I and Marie are both single," Callie added, I and Marie were both shocked at Callie's sudden response with wide eyes. Callie straightens her spine and glanced over her shoulder towards me.

"I'm surprised, I would have thought two lovely inklings like you would have had a boyfriend," I complimented at the two girls who both giggle in delight.

"Thank you, but I am also surprised that a handsome boy like you hasn't found a girl," Marie teased as she continues to play with her tentacles.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself handsome" I told Marie as I lean back on the sofa with while resting my hands on my lap.

"You're lying to yourself I'm sure Callie would agree that you look fresh," Marie assured. While smiling towards Callie.

"Well you are looking rather fresh today," Callie uttered while looking up through her lashes towards me.

"Thanks, I was worried I that I wouldn't be" I confessed, stroking the back of my neck.

"it's no problem, anyway, we sadly have to go now, we have got to do the daily news for today but thanks for coming" Callie sighed while she stands up with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Also, can we have your number? we should do this again sometimes," Marie urged at me while we both stand up. "Oh and one last thing here is your reward for your hard work" Marie added as she hands me an envelope carefully.

I briefly exchange numbers between the girls. "Well, I'm free tomorrow so you can call me then if you want to?" I said while Callie's head perked up a little bit at my response.

"I'm sure Callie will be the first to call you" Marie teased while Callie blushed a little bit at her remark.

"Well that would be good, maybe I can show you my home and my work?" I asked, while smiling at Callie gleefully.

"Err y-yeah, that would be great" Callie stuttered as she blushes even more being almost as red as a ruby.

"I will see you tomorrow then?" I suggested as Callie nods rapidly at my question and smiles with delight still blushing.

I head towards the door where I had entered while Callie and Marie both wave me goodbye. The security guards open the door and I am greeted by the light from the sun. The door shuts behind me causing me to jump a little bit.

I examine the envelope that was given to me by Marie; it was plain white and had no writing on it, it was also fairly thin and weightless. Tearing open the envelope a small check was sitting in it. I pull the checkout and my eyes and mouth open wide. The check had one million gold coins written on it. The thought of what I could buy overwhelmed me, I could buy a nice car or even a new home! I put the check in my pocket and quickly head back to my apartment with joy.

My conversation with the two girls was good maybe a bit too good. It was very casual which was not what I expected but that was good because I got to know about the girls and there was not as much presser for me to act formal. But looks like both Callie and Marie were being a bit flirtatious which is kind of weird since I haven't known them for very long but maybe that's just a girls thing. In the meantime, I need to tell my friends how the meeting went.


	5. Chapter 5 home tour

I decide to go to the pastry shop before I go to my apartment to see if my friends are there. It was on the way home so I wasn't wasting too much time. Usually, the two inklings are at the pastry shop to have a chat and as expected Charlie and Archie were both standing at the counter in the pastry shop. Charlie was behind it with a brown apron on while Archie leant on it as he was talking to Archie. "Hey," I said to my friends who turn to look at me with large grins.

"So how was it?" Archie bugged as he fixes his gaze on me.

"Yeah it was good, they want to see me again which is great" I responded while scratching the bag of my neck.

"Serious! Are You gonna meet them again? You must have made a good impression" Archie exclaimed with his mouth dropping to the floor in disbelief.

"Yeah I'm going to meet Callie again tomorrow by the sounds of it" I rest my hands on the counter grinning at Archie and Charlie as I reach out for the check in my pocket. "They also gave me this" I added showing them the small but valuable check.

Both Charlie and Archie were speechless and rubbed their eyes in shock. "on-one million coins!" Charlie stuttered, leaning in to check that what he was looking at was real.

Putting the check back into my pocket I maintain my eye focused on the two inklings who were looking at me in shock. "What do you think?" I chuckled.

"I think you should go to the bank" Charlie joked, crossing his arms.

"What are you gonna do with all that money?" Archie pointed out, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"I'm not sure yet, I think I will just keep it in my bank for safe keeping for the time being" I suggested.

"What about a nice car? You have got a license after all" said Archie, shrugging his shoulders at the possible idea he made.

"I think it would be best for me to save the money until I have a more reliable income" I explained. Both Charlie and Archie were looking away thinking of what to spend my small fortune on.

"Anyway I'm going to get some rest, I'm tired from all this walking and chatting, I will see you guys later?" I said while yawning and stretching at the same time.

Both Charlie and Archie were not paying attention. "Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention, What was that again?" Charlie ordered.

I sigh in annoyance from his response. "I'm going now, okay?" I reply with frustration.

"Alright see you another time then?" Charlie responded waving me goodbye while Archie still ponders about the money paying no attention to what's happening.

….

I had slept for most of the remaining day. I was glad to be back in my bed, it gave me time to think and summarise the day. The chat between Callie and Marie was a new experience for me and an enjoyable one. I also got a lot of money for my work which was a shock but I'm looking forward to meeting the two girls again. They were quite fun, energetic and are just generally nice inklings to be with.

Just before I close my eyes the phone starts to repeatedly rings. Moaning in frustration I get up to answer it to be greeted by Callies' voice.

"Hello? Elliot is that you? It's me Callie" Callie informed

"Yes, it's me, Whats the problem Callie?" I calmly said sitting up straight on my bed.

"oh, I was just checking if you are still free tomorrow?" Callie said as I stretch my back.

"Yeah I am still free tomorrow" I replied while I lazily lay back down on my bed.

"Oh good, can I err meet at your place then? If that's okay with you?" I could tell she was a bit nervous from her voice. She was struggling not to stutter.

"Yeah that's perfect, I am on the third floor at freshie apartments, Do you know where that is?" There was a brief silence over the phone.

"Errm no" Callie uttered.

"haha it's okay It's not too far from your studio," I said, scratching my forehead.

I tell Callie the exact details about where I live and say goodbye. It sounded like she was more nervous than me. I would have thought that someone who performs in front of a huge audience would be very confident about this. I guess this is more personal and she doesn't want to hurt my feelings. Anyway, I hope everything turns out fine tomorrow I'm worried that she will get bored or will hate the place I live in. Until then I'm going to get a nice long nap.

….

Putting on a white anchor tea I decide to go hatless today. I've been told that my tentacles natural colour are quite magnificent. I also wanted to keep it quite casual today and not too professional like yesterday since this is more of a meet up than a meeting. Hopefully, Callie will approve but she seems quite nice to not be too concerned about the way I look.

Cleaning the apartment room I check that it is in tip top condition for Callie. I check all of the rooms and remove any dust to make it look fresh and new. I like to maintain my house and keep it in a good condition since my friends like to visit me quite often so I don't want to look like a slob.

Any minute and Callie should be here; she wanted to come at ten in the morning because she said she had other things planned for today which I am totally fine with. I am kind of curious on what she has planned for herself. Maybe she just has to do some work on her new album or something along those lines.

I hear the familiar knocking sound coming from the entrance of my apartment. Opening the door I see Callie wearing a black and purple bobble hat, A violet ski jacket and punk cherries for her feet. I have never seen these types of clothes in the shops before besides from the punk cherries. They are clearly specially made since they are high quality and the colours match with Callies tentacles.

Callie has her arms crossed in front of her and her feet were pointing inwards clearly excited to see me. "Hey, Elliot!" She yelled while gleefully smiling at me.

"Hey, Callie how are you? I see you are looking nice today" I complimented, gesturing her to come in.

"Oh, thank you" She blushed a little bit before entering my home. She glances around the room getting a good look at my home. "This is quite a cosy place you have here Elliot" She spins around to face me.

"Yeah it's quite nice, It has everything I need" I respond while closing the door behind me gently so I don't disturb any of the other residents.

"That's good to hear," Callie said While she looks at my tentacles for a short while. "your tentacles are an amazing colour" Callie couldn't stop looking at them.

"Thankyou, I quite like them myself" I turn my head sideways so Callie can get a better look at it. "You can touch it if you want to?" I tempted Callie.

"Oh no no, it's fine, anyway, can you show me your work," Callie said trying to dodge my question while blushing.

"Okay, it's over here" I lead Callie towards my bedroom where my computer is.

"Wow that's quite a show you have got going here" Callie stated, As she sits on the chair in front of the computer.

"Yeah it is but it helps me to work," I said while Callie looks at the two large monitors in front of her. "What do you think?" Callie turns to look at me to see my smiling towards her.

"It looks very complicated," Callie said while scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah it is a bit, but I can show you a few things" I grab the mouse and keyboard across from her and open a few files.

I tell Callie how some of the code works and she surprisingly got engaged with the situation. She was asking questions about how it works and she was smiling quite a lot. She couldn't sit still at times when I showed her a few games that I have played; she was laughing and she had a go at playing as well.

"I didn't know you could do all of these cool things with computers" Callie exclaimed excitingly while she smiles towards me.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff," I said while shutting the computer down.

Callie gets off from the seat and straightens her clothes. "Neither did I, to be honest, I just thought it would be interesting to see what you do and it turned out to be great" Callie revealed.

"Fair enough" I look at my phone to see that it had just gone past twelve. "It's already midday, time does fly when you are having fun" I added.

"Oh, that's good timing I had something planned for us at 12:30," Callie said as she checks her stylish phone to see if her time was correct.

"planned for us?" I asked Callie what she meant because I would be surprised that she would have the free time.

"Yeah I booked some places for us to play turf war" Callie squealed in excitement. I, however, was not, I have not played turf war in ages and would probably get beaten by some young kids. Callie sulked a bit and could clearly tell that something was wrong."Is there a problem Elliot?" caller asked.

"I have only ever played turf war once," I said shamefully. I look at the floor in shame for being an outsider.

"Oh, I'm sorry? I guess I will go then" I could tell Callie felt ashamed for herself for not asking if I like turf wars or not. She couldn't look at me and I didn't want to make her feel bad.

"Could you teach me how to play?" I asked in hope to get Callie to smile again.

Callies head perked up as she looks at me carefully. "Are you sure?" Callie said calmly.

"Yeah, I think I will enjoy it". I said while keeping my eyes focused on Callie.

"Okay then I will show you what to do and I have a weapon spare that you can use" Callies smile slowly came back again and headed for the door. I slip my punk whites on and follow Callie closing the door behind me. To see Callie patiently waiting for me.


	6. Chapter 6 game on!

"HEY LOOK! It's Callie from the Squid Sisters" Shouted one inkling running towards us.

"OMG," said another.

"Can I have your Autograph!" Another child asked. Soon young inklings of varying ages were huddling around Callie asking for autographs and photos while I stood and watched in amazement as inklings all around us jumped in joy.

"Sure you can" Callie said as she whips out a pen and signs shirts, books, pictures and phones the list goes on. Kids would hug Callie as they took a quid selfie with their phone and run off with excitement. Callie was smiling and laughing as she joyously greeted the inklings.

"Who's the other person?" said one boy.

"That's probably her boyfriend" replied a girl who was staring right at me. I just smiled back knowing that the kids would just say I'm lying. However, Callie, on the other hand, was blushing immensely.

"Errr no-no he is just a friend" Callie Stuttered. A fake smile appeared on her face in the hope of changing the inklings minds.

"Looks like Callie has finally got a boyfriend" one girl teased while other inklings started to giggle.

"No you've got it all wrong" Callie stressed as she rapidly waves her arms in front of her body. But the inklings didn't listen and instead kept giggling and making comments about me and her.

"What's your boyfriends name Callie?" begged one child.

"Yeah what's his name," another one asked and soon that's what all the inklings were saying. I have never seen someone blush this hard before she must get quite sensitive and emotional when it comes to these situations.

"oh look at the time we need to go, bye!" I stated grabbing Callies wrist and running off into Inkopolis tower and entering the private lobby which was booked by Callie. "Wasn't there a better route we could have taken instead of walking straight through the main plaza?" I said while I was panting from exhaustion.

"Well yeah, but I like to see the fans" Callie reminded. "But I didn't expect them to be so mean like that" Callie sighed and sat down with her back to the wall; she looked down at the floor and hid her head on her knees.

The room was fairly dim that had LED lights around the wall in a purple colour to show that this room was private and reserved. The room was round and in the centre was a spawn pad to send any participants to battle in an arena. I can still remember this from when I first played; I'm quite surprised that they haven't redesigned the room the only difference I can see is a cabinet on both sides of the room.

Looking back at Callie I notice a tear fall to the floor. I gently sit next to Callie I put my arm around her to comfort her. "Hey, it's okay they were just teasing that's all" I calmly said while slowly rubbing her shoulder.

"I didn't want to embarrass you but it just got worst" I could hear her crying harder now and more tears were falling from her eyes.

"It's fine, I would be doing nothing all day if you didn't ask me to meet up" Callie looks up to see me smiling. She leans on my shoulder and return by leaning on her head. At this point, Callie had stopped crying and was starting to purr. She gently grabs my hand that was on her shoulder and places my hand on her hip. A small smile appeared on Callies' face causing me to smile as well.

We sit there for a few minutes in silence enjoying each other's company. "We should probably start turfing now" Callie sighed wishing that this moment could last longer.

"Yeah you're right, we can't just sit around and do nothing even if it was nice," I said while Callie stands up and offers me a hand up which I gladly take.

"Thanks for not rejecting me," Callie said as she pulls me up to a standing position.

"it's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right" Callie noted as she heads other to one of the lockers to grab a weapon of some sort. "Here take this, it's a special splattershot made by Sheldon, We call it the hero splattershot" Callie informed. The weapon was mostly black with a few glowing blue and green lights on it.

"I like the look of it," I said while I take the weapon from Callie and inspect it carefully and I notice three buttons on it one for the trigger and the other two I'm not to sure of.

"Yeah It's quite fresh isn't it" Callie responded as she heads to the other locker to grab a spectacular roller. It had a similar design to my weapon with the black, blue and green colours. She rests the weapon over her shoulder and strikes me a pose. "What do you think?" Callie teased.

"That's an impressive weapon, I like it" I giver her a thumbs up and nods in agreement.

Callie giggles and smiles with joy. "how well do you know turf war?" Callie asked as she stands on the spawn point.

"You try to get more ink on the floor than your enemy team does. But the walls don't count right?" I replied with my hand on my chin trying to recall the first moment I played turf war.

"Yeah that's right just remember you can splat the other team forcing them to go back to base giving us time to get more turf inked on the ground" Callie added as I stand next to her on the pad. "I'm sure you will do just fine," Callie said while she gets her phone out and taps on something causing the pad to change to a purple colour."We will be matched with two other random players so we have a full team" I nod in agreement as I feel my head tingle a bit. "You look nice with purple tentacles" Callie complimented. But before I could say anything I was sucked into the ground and within an instance, I was at some sort of skatepark.

Two other inklings stood in front of me while Callie was to the right of me who looked ready to go. I pull one of my tentacles so I can see it and I was shocked to see that it had in fact changed to a dark purple colour. I'm not surprised since Callies natural tentacle colour is slightly purple so she probably chose this colour to retain her look.

The two inklings in front of us had two different weapons compared to ours. The left male inkling had a brush while the one on other male inkling had a charger. But before I could get a closer look at the weapon they were holding the match started and they dashed to the centre of the map while sending ink flying everywhere. Callie had also started to roll her ink across the floor.

"Cmon Elliot!" Shouted Callie. I turn to squid form and head to the large tower dominating the map. If I were to get up there I would have height advantage over the enemy team I would also have a good view of what's turfed and what isn't. My other team-mates were heading to the side valleys beside from the one guy with the charger who was standing on one of the grates to the right of me.

I ink the side of the tower and swim up to be greeted by an enemy inkling who instantly splats me not giving me enough time to know that the inkling even looked like. I was forcibly sent back to spawn after I was splatted which reminds of the time I first played. I never liked the feeling of getting splatted and respawning because it wasn't a comfortable process.

I sigh and head towards the tower to notice that the charger had to fall back and both Callie and the other inkling had nowhere to go because of the enemy ink surrounding them. If I remember correctly each weapon has a sub weapon like a bomb, if I'm lucky this weapon will have a range bomb of some sort. Pressing one of the buttons I saw earlier on the gun a white bag of purple ink appears in my hand. "Is this a balloon?" I think to myself. "Whatever it is it better work" I throw the bag towards the top of the tower which causes the inkling on top to jump off. Suddenly I spray my ink towards the tower so I can beat the enemy to it. I climb to the top at the exact same time as the enemy inkling does. Holding my breathe I fire four precise shots into the inklings head as I land on the centre as the inkling explodes a wondrous purple ink.

Without hesitation, I ink the surroundings allowing for our charger to move up and for both Callie and the other inkling to retreat. The other inkling with the brush swims back narrowly avoiding the suction bomb. Callie, on the other hand, was still stuck in the corner and two enemy inklings were approaching her with splatterhots. I attempt to shoot at them but my weapon does have the sufficient range to hit them. Glancing at my weapon I notice the third button on the weapon which I had not pressed yet. Without thinking I press it but the same white bag appeared when I pressed the other button. "well it's, at least, something" I throw the bag making the two inklings back a bit but too my surprise another bag appeared in my hand. I throw it at the inklings, this time, hitting one of them another one appears I throw it, another one and another and another one. They kept appearing and I kept throwing which end up splatting one of them and the other ran away. "Must be some sort of special, I will have to ask Callie at the end" I theorised in my head.

My team were now slowly pushing towards my base inking the area around the tower making my position no longer useful. Jumping from the tower I stand in the almost same position as where our charger would be but instead I was on the other side at their base, not ours. I keep my eyes peeled for any opponents that try to sneak up on me while I ink some of their turf. To the right I see the enemy ink I turn and shoot in the general direction causing the enemy inkling to emerge and be splatted. I could see two inklings dash rapidly from their spawn and were going straight for me. With barely any time to react I roll back avoiding the shots from the inklings; I throw a bag stunning the two inklings giving me enough time to splat them both. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and take a deep breath. "this is harder than it looks" I uttered to myself.

Noticing to my right that one of the enemy squids managed to get past without me noticing. I follow the trail inking it up but as I turned around to see if I was being followed something bumped into me. Opening my eyes I see Callies golden crisp eyes in full view; I hadn't noticed how amazing they were till now. Our faces were only a few inches away and Callie was once again blushing. But I was too busy staring into her eyes. "Your eyes they are so beautiful" I stated. "They are like stars in the night sky" I added while I lay completely still from her mesmerising eyes.

Her face slowly edges closer, she starts to close her eyes and tilts her head slightly. But before anything more could happen the match ended and we were sucked away. We were told the match by a cat and we actually won we won with 53% of the map splatted. I wasn't really too bothered about my stats and I didn't check to see who did well and who didn't. I was thinking of what just happened with me and Callie. Was she trying to kiss me? Or was she just getting tired of the game? Maybe I should ask her but those eyes were something special.


	7. Chapter 7 alone time

Being sucked once again I was back in the lobby standing on the spawn point in the private lobby. I felt my hair tingle once again as it went back to its natural yellow gold colour.

"Hey, Callie..." cut off from what I was saying Callie was not present in the room with me. All that was left was her bobble hat and a roller on the floor. Picking it up the bobble hat from the ground I look to the exit to see it slightly open. "looks like she ran" I say to myself as I put the hat in my pocket and put the weapons back in the locker. I leave the room and I am instantly blinded by the sun causing me to use my hand as a way of blocking the light.

After a few moment of letting my eyes adjust to the light, I was standing just in front of the Inkopolis tower which the great zap fish hangs from. Glancing around I only see a range of different inklings but no sign of Callie. The only place that I would suspect her to be at is in the studio which is just right next to me. Callie also did give me her number to contact her and now seems like a good idea to do so.

Dialling Callie's number I put the phone to my ear and listen carefully to the beeping noise on the other side. The noise keeps going with no sign of Callie picking up. The dialling stops but instead I was greeted by Callie's voice message asking me to call another time. I sigh and put my phone back into my pocket and head towards the studio in hopes of finding her. Is she really that embarrassed and nervous about me?

….

Callie's point of view

"Oh, crap he's calling me!" I gasped as I almost drop my phone from my hand. "What should I do?" I said to myself as I put my phone back in my pocket and take a deep breathe. What am I doing with myself? I almost kissed a man who I have barely known, for all I know he could be trying to use me. I should have just apologised and stayed with him like a normal inkling, but instead I run away in shame and didn't even say sorry. I'm not even brave enough to answer his call! He probably hates me now for leaving him on his own. I also dropped one of my favourite hats which Marie got for me on my birthday last year so she will hate me as well.

Looking at the train it was fairly empty only a few inklings were sitting on the train which was good because I don't want to be overrun by children asking for pictures at this moment of time. The train was uncomfortable and fairly dirty from the endless use by inklings who travel regularly. Crumbs of food were scattered on the floor, seats and the windows were smudged with fingerprints from young inklings trying to touch the outside world. The smell was also stale and slightly unpleasant but it was bearable. Luckily for me, I wouldn't be on this train for too long since my destination wasn't too far from Inkopolis centre.

Suddenly the train slows down and the doors slide open. I get up and quickly leave the train and head towards my home. It is only a five-minute walk to my home both me and Marie live otherwise we would live on our own. The house we got is also fairly big making it easy to share and relax in but I just wish there was someone other than Marie, someone special to me.

….

Elliot's point of view

Sliding past the inklings who were crowding around a large window. Behind the window was Marie who was sitting in a very large chair who was wearing her usual squid sister clothing; she was browsing on her phone and paying no attention to the inklings outside. Since she is on her phone she should see my text getting her attention.

"Can I talk to you a sec? in person, I am right next to your studio and it is important" sending the text Marie stands up from her chair while replying to my text.

"Yeah sure just go to the same entrance as before I will be in the same room we first met" as I received the message Marie had already walked off causing inklings to disperse since there was no one to admire in the studio anymore. I also leave and head down from the platform and head for the same door that I entered the building last time.

Knocking on the door it opens without anyone asking me who I was but I was still greeted by the same security guard as before. I hastily walk in and head towards the meeting room thanking the security guard on the way.

Marie is already sitting and waiting for me on the sofa with her legs crossed. "Hey Marie" I greeted as I sit down on the sofa.

"Hey, Elliot what did you want to talk about?" Marie responded as she smiles gleefully at me.

"Yeah, Have you seen Callie?" I ask hoping that Callie is here with us in the studio so I can talk to her.

"No I haven't seen her, I thought she was with you?" Marie said with a quizzical look on her face.

"She fell on top of me and she got a little bit embarrassed I think" I theorised, Blushing a little bit at the thought of what happened with me and Callie.

"Did it lead on to anything else?" Marie teased while biting on her nail and smiling towards me.

"We were in a match and before anything else could happen it ended" I said as Marie's smile disappeared because she didn't get the response she wanted to hear.

"Well Callie has obviously gotten embarrassed with herself, I would assume that she is back at home" Marie speculated as she gets up and heads towards a door in the corner of the room which I had not noticed before. "Can you drive by any chance?" Marie added as she opens the door and turns to face.

"Yes I have got a licence but I don't have a car, Why do you want to know?" I questioned still sitting on the sofa confused at Marie's question.

"Because you can drive us to our house with my car" Marie replied as she gestures me to come with her.

"But I won't be insured on it," I said standing up straight from the sofa and place my hands on my hip facing towards Marie.

"But I am insured with it that lets others drive my car as long as I am in it as well," Marie said. I walk to Marie and open the door next to her to see a staircase heading downwards.

Heading down the stairs it leads to a fairly small car park with only three cars parked. One of the cars orange light flickered and unlocked. It was a pearl white sports car that was very low on the ground.

"What do you think?" Marie asked as she walks past me and opens the door to the car.

"Is that a Squidster Supersport?" The Squidsters are a car company brand that makes the finest sports cars available but for a hefty price. I'm not surprised that Marie has one since they are celebrities.

"It's quite nice isn't it" Marie responded with my mouth open in astonishment of the fantastic vehicle. The engine was located at the back of the car and the car only had two seats instead of the usually four. It has a small carbon spoiler on the car to improve the downforce and handling. The rims of the car were made of pure carbon fibre similar to the spoiler because of how light it is. The design of the car was very smooth and streamlined to improve the aerodynamics of the vehicle. It is a car that we all dream of and to think that I have been given the chance to drive one.

Marie enters the passenger side of the car and I shortly follow behind and get in the drivers seat. The interior was made of fine leather making it very comfy to sit in almost making me want to fall asleep. The dashboard of the car was also made of carbon fibre; A touch screen was placed in centre of the dashboard with a few options to press. The options were GPS, music, emergency help and car options. The car had paddle shifters to make it easier to change gear if you want to drive in manual.

Marie presses GPS and presses one of the saved GPS locations which was called 'home'. Almost instantly the screen showed us the path to our destination which Marie selected. Lastly, Marie presses a button causing the car to light and the engine to start.

"Let's go then loverboy" Marie teased as she sits back and puts her seatbelt on. I shake my head at her response and also put my seatbelt on.

Placing my hands on the steering wheel I use the paddle-shifters to put it into first gear. I slightly press the acceleration with my foot and the car jumps forward. Taking a deep breath I look forward and concentrate; I press my foot on the acceleration again and turn the car and lead it to the exit.

Leaving the building I am taken straight to a highway; the sound of the GPS tells me to turn left. I turn the car onto the highway and press harder on the acceleration making the car accelerate at an incredibly fast rate. Within a few seconds, I had already reached 80mph. The sound of the car was ear piercing but satisfying at the same time. The car handled amazingly and the GPS was incredibly accurate making it easy for me to navigate through the roads.

"IT'S VERY FAST ISN'T IT" Marie yelled over the harsh sound of the car.

"AND LOUD" I added. I could barely hear Marie or anything else for that matter. The engine was right practically next to us and the only the thing slightly reducing the noise a thin piece of carbon fibre plate.

...

Marie didn't say anything else for the rest of the journey because of the noise and she was enjoying the relaxation of the ride. A smile never left her face when she faced out the window admiring the view of the city and it's buildings. We got a few stares at inklings from other drivers and pedestrians who were admiring the car.

"You have arrived at your destination" The GPS stated. A fairly large mansion was surrounded by a decorative wall and a gate. This must be their home and an impressive one, it was in tip top condition. The gates slowly slide open and I slowly drive to the entrance of the house and gate closes behind the car.

Turning off the engine me and Marie get out the car and head towards the two large wooden doors. Marie gently pushes the doors and to my surprise, they were not locked.

"It looks like Callie is here since the door is unlocked," Marie said, as she walks straight in while I stand and have one last look at the building. It was clean and had the traditional red brick look instead of the modern flat white colour you see in Inkopolis. The grass around the house has clearly been mowed regularly and taken care since of how lush green it is.

"Are you coming or you just gonna stand there" Marie stated snapping me out of my trance and enter the building.


	8. Chapter 8 comfort

**Author's note: The reason for such a long day to update the story was because I got busy with work and it is hard to try and allocate the time for me to be able to update the story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story so far and feedback would be great because I am looking for improvements in my work.**

* * *

The interior of the building was in pristine condition, the floor had been wiped clean and the walls had no sign of chip or scrape damage. The floor was made from the finest oakwood while the walls were a creamy colour. The hallway was quite large, it had four doors two on each side and at the end of the hallway was a spiral staircase leading to the next floor of the house.

Marie and I slide our shoes off and gently places them on a shoe rack to the left of us. Callie's glimmering Pink Cherries shoes were also present on the rack indicating to me and Marie that Callie was present. "Callie will probably be in her room upstairs watching TV or lying in her bad especially when she is in a bad mood" Marie sighed. "C'mon I will show you the way".

Following Marie to the staircase, I try to get a glimpse of each room we walk pass I could see a room with a large table, a large TV in one room, another corridor and a storage room of some sort. I did not have enough time or a good view that matter to assume what the purpose of each room was. I can only assume that the room with the enormous television was the lounge.

The staircase was quite steep and made it fairly hard and exhausting to climb but Marie seem perfectly fine with it, she obviously used to it since she does live here. At the top of the staircase was another corridor which was almost exactly the same as the one below; the only difference was a window at the end of the corridor looking over the front garden.

"Callie's room is the last door on the left," Marie said looking to me and moving out the way to let me pass.

"Are you sure she will be in there?" I ask looking back at Marie.

"Find out for yourself"

Marie pushes me forward almost knocking me off my feet. Looking back at Marie I see her smirking making me frown but I continue to walk to Callie's room. Carefully Engraved on the wooden door was written 'Callie's room'. I carefully grab the door handle and gently open the door to try and not make any noise.

Beyond the door was an assortment of furniture and items carefully placed around the room. The colour of the room was different to the rest of the house. The walls were coloured a light violet colour and the floor was a soft thick carpet that was a much darker purple violet. On the opposite side of the room was a television currently turned off. To the left of me was a large luxury queen sized bed with Callie calmly lying there with her head stuffed in the pillow.

"Are you all right Callie? You sort of just ran off without an explanation" as I said that Callie jumped straight out of her bed in shock and stood on the opposite side of the bed to me.

"I-I'm sorry that I ran away and" her voice was gradually getting quieter, quieter and became just a whisper. "I'm sorry I tried to kiss you" Callie was blushing profusely at her own remark and wouldn't dare to look at me.

"It's fine, it was more than fine, it was really nice to see those wonderful eyes of yours" Even I started to blush a bit.

"But what about me trying to kiss you surely you cannot be okay with that"

"No I wouldn't have minded if you kissed you, I'm sure I would have enjoyed it" My temperature was rapidly rising and I'm sure it wasn't the room that was causing it.

An awkward Silence filled the room; Callie couldn't look at me in any way and I was too nervous to say anything else. But I made my move, I head towards Callie until I was only a few centimetres away from her. I gently lift her chin up and I plant a kiss on her lips for just a brief moment. Callie's eyes were wide open with shock and awe as she looks up to me.

"We're even now" rubbing the back of my neck I gave Callie an awkward half smile while her face was now a deep shade of red while her mouth moves but nothing seems to comes out.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask while placing my hand on her shoulder as I look at her reassuringly.

"Oh erm yes, it was just so unexpected and.." She pauses for a brief moment before continuing her sentence. "well, it was exciting. To be honest I have never had a proper kiss from a man" She sulks at her own remark and deeply embarrassed.

"Have you not been in a relationship with other guys?" I ask politely trying not to be rude to Callie.

"No I haven't been in a relationship with other guys" She takes a deep sigh. "All the guys I met were all after the fame and money instead of me; they pretended they liked me but I knew they were faking it. Always asking to be on the TV or dropping hints about this new phone they want" Callie was clenching her fist tightly and a dark expression appeared on her face. The now cute innocent blush had transformed into anger and rage. But it all ended as sadness took over as she embraces me in a hug while crying out her emotions.

In return, I hug her tightly rubbing her back to comfort her. "Everything is okay those people are gone now, just take a deep breathe" Callie's breathing slowed down to a more gentle and comfortable pace. I couldn't help but feel her nice warm body besides from the cold wet tears dripping on my shirt. Looking over her shoulder I also noticed her attractive physique, she had a perfect waistline which is not thin neither is it chubby it is just right. But it wasn't the waistline that caught my attention it was her rather round and large bum. It was only until now that I had noticed it and I was surprised that I hadn't noticed it earlier. Luckily I am able to resist the urge to want to grab hold of it and to be able to maintain my manners.

Unfortunately, the view ended as Callie pulls away from me slowly looking at me with a warming smile while she wipes her tears away. "thx Elliot, I'm glad that you can comfort me and it doesn't look like you are one of those previous boys that I have met" Giggling slightly she jumps on the bed and taps her hand beside her. "Cmon lets watch a film" Callie requested as she gleefully smiles.

I gladly sit beside on the sofa as Callie turns on the TV and launches Squidflix; a video streaming service that lets you watch any film, program, and documentaries at any time as long as you pay for some subscription. She hastily navigates through the films until she finds the chick flick section and slowly examines each film. It took her five minutes to finally choose a film! I was getting bored at looking at images and I wasn't really looking forward to chick flick since I am not a fan of that kind of films.

As soon as the film started Callie snuggles next to me which would make watching the film much more relaxing for me. I enjoyed Callie's warmth and comfort and it is giving me this tingly feeling inside of me. I want to know Callie more and well I feel like I have a crush on her the more I think about it. She has a nice body, a good personality, she is a little bit weak emotionally but with a bit of reassurance, she is fine. Currently, we seem to be on good terms since we are huddled together at this moment. Marie also seems to want me to get intimate with Callie which is odd since I would have thought that she might have gotten jealous with the whole ordeal.


	9. Chapter 9 A growing interest

**Authors note:**

 **So Splatoon has been out for one year now and it just seems to get bigger and bigger with popularity. So here is another chapter to celebrate it's the first anniversary.**

 **Reviews are always welcome since I am here to improve writing skills.**

* * *

His body was so warm, His firm body was so comfortable and the sound of his heartbeat was relaxing. I didn't want to let go I wanted this moment to last forever and sleep for an eternity beside him. He is so dreamy I could stare at his smiles all day, he is a bit skinny however but he is caring, loving and honest which is everything I want in a man. But I can't get too close to him he could just be trying to use me like every other guy. But so far he has been setting a good example.

I wonder what he thinks of me? Does he think I am a total loser? No, if he thought I was a loser he would have left me ages ago. Well, I hope so I don't want to have to go through all this effort just so he can mess with me. Marie says he is a nice person and that I just need to relax.

The room was becoming increasingly darker as the sun sets but the light from the TV was keeping the room bright. The film we were watching was a personal favourite of mine it had a lovely young inkling and sweet young inkling girl who live completely different lives it's a bit cliché and generic but it's just nice to see the two come together.

Taking a big yawn the world around me slowly fades into darkness as I enter a new fantasy world. I and Elliot are standing at the end of the docks at port mackerel and we are calmly watching the waves crash into the ships as the sun slowly sets in front of our eyes. I can't help but smile at it and so was Elliot.

…..

About an hour into the film and the room was starting to become darker ever so slightly. Checking my phone for the time it was getting close to about six o'clock but by the looks of Callie it's bed time for her. She had a smile on the face was tightly gripping on my chest making sure I couldn't escape. Her leg was entangled with mine as she lays sideways facing towards me and her enticing bum was in clear view but I looked away and continued to watch the film until the end.

Even Callie was making me drowsy with how comfortable she looked even though I hadn't had tea yet and was urging for a nice warm meal. The credits roll and I just manage to have the energy to grab the controller and switch the TV off before joining Callie in her deep sleep. I felt so safe and warm as I enter a new universe where I see my whole family celebrating at some sort of event. It appears to be a wedding but I am unsure who is getting married.

Before I could find out I was abruptly awoken by Marie staring down at me. "Did you have a nice nap?" Marie asks me as she helps me up from the soft bed.

"Yeah, it was quite nice" I look back at Callie who was still fast asleep on the bed. My stomach made a loud rumbling noise from the lack of eating today.

"Hungry?" said Marie as she giggles at the odd noise coming from my stomach.

"Yeah, just a bit"

"cmon lets go you something to eat we will leave Callie to her sleep" Marie leaves the room and I follow behind her having one last look at Callie in her cute cuddly position.

The kitchen, which was on the ground floor, was made out of the smoothest granite possible, the toughest wooden floorboards and the cleanest white walls. Marie was in front of the oven preparing a meal as I take a seat on the table to the left of the room away from the kitchen area. The lights were of high quality and made the room as clear as day.

"Hope you like pasta and kelp. It's my personal favourite" Marie passes me a plate and sits opposite from me instantly chowing down her food.

I take a few bites and was presently surprised by the taste of it and soon I was starting to chow it down as well.

Within a few minutes, I and Marie had already finished our meals and I was stuffed. The meal was quite filling so I don't think I will be wanting to eat in a while. "That was delicious Marie, when did you become a pro at cooking?"

"Well someone has gotta cook us our meals and Callie is a bit hopeless when it comes to preparing for stuff"

"How come you don't just hire someone else to cook instead?"

"Because I enjoy cooking, its a hobby of mine I'd rather do something productive than to sit around and watch TV all day" Marie gently places her knife and fork on her plate side by side to show she has finished.

"Yeah I guess sitting around doing nothing is lame after a while" I reply while also positioning my knife and fork the same way Marie did.

"So I couldn't help but notice you and Callie are getting along quite well" Marie teases while she leans in over the table eagerly waiting for my response.

"Yeah we have gotten quite close haven't we in such a short space of time"

"How close though?" Marie teases me with an evil grin on her face.

"What do you mean?" I ask but I clearly knew what she meant by it.

"You know what I mean, are you her boyfriend?"

"What! Nowhere did you get that idea from?" I exclaim to Marie.

"Well it looked like you were enjoying being cuddled up with her, I'm surprised you didn't get too warm and take your clothes off" Marie responded with her arms holding her heads up as she stares into my eyes.

"E-Excuse me! W-We were just watching a film that's all" I sheepishly reply as my face turns a deep shade of red.

"You like her don't you?" Marie's grin was getting bigger and bigger.

"We are just friends that's all"

"I won't tell anybody, be honest do you like her?" Marie said ignoring my last remark.

"Yes I mean no I do not like her like that" I stuttered, hoping that Marie didn't hear the first word of my sentence.

"So you do like her! That's so cute Callie needs a boyfriend to keep her company she can get lonely at times" Marie squeaked in delight and hugs herself with happiness. "You should go to port mackerel with her on a date, she seems to have a strange obsession with that place"

"Okay, okay calm down I will take her to port mackerel if it makes her happy," I said while stretching my arms in front of me indicating to her to quite down. "Anyway forget about me, what about you have you got a boyfriend?"

Marie's expression went from happy to sad and depressed in an instance."No, I haven't everyone seems to have an interest in Callie instead of me" Marie takes a big sigh and looks down at the floor in defeat.

"No that's not true I know someone who adores you, he will talk about you whenever he has the chance"

"really? I thought I was just the support role and Callie was the main star"

"Well I can prove you wrong, he would die to meet you in person" I suggest Marie who took a slight interest in my idea.

"Okay I will meet him, but only because he is a fan," Marie said while she crosses her arms .

"Yeah whatever, I will message him tomorrow so I can help arrange your date"

"It is not a date! It's just a.." Marie couldn't find the words to finish her sentence obviously she is just as shy as Callie when it comes to dating. "it's a meet and greet that's all"

"If you say so then"

"Hey, what are you doing with Elliot! He was keeping me warm" Callie exclaims standing at the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Oh we were just having tea Callie" Marie replies facing her body towards Callie.

Callie had actually changed her clothes from when I was lying next to her which is kind of strange since you would have thought that she would come downstairs to find me first. She was now wearing a white and pink striped pyjama's that were quite a tight fitting on her.

"Well, tea's over now, come on Elliot lets go now" Without any time for me to react Callie ran over to me and grabbed me by the arm and took me out of the room. The only thing I could say was "bye" before I was taking back upstairs.


End file.
